Growing Pains
by Melpomene Blake
Summary: Scorpius et Rose sont sortis ensemble lors de leur dernière année. La vie et les projets de Rose les ont séparés avant de les réunir tout aussi cruellement 2 ans après alors que les jours de Rose en Angleterre sont comptés et que Scorpius a une petite amie. Beaucoup de temps a passé et ils ont chacun beaucoup changé. Leur sentiments ont ils connus le même sort ?


Titre :

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

Résumé : Scorpius et Rose sont sortis ensemble lors de leur dernière année. La vie et les projets de Rose les ont séparés avant de les réunir tout aussi cruellement 2 ans après alors que les jours de Rose en Angleterre sont comptés et que Scorpius a une petite amie. Beaucoup de temps a passé et ils ont chacun beaucoup changé. Leur sentiments ont ils connus le même sort ou ce temps leur était nécessaire afin qu'ils soient enfin prêts à avoir une relation ensemble ?

Chapitre 1 : What we called love

Le bureau dans lequel ils s'étaient engouffrés était poussiéreux mais heureusement désert. Rose se retrancha dans un coin particulièrement sombre, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle semblait se recroqueviller sur elle même renforçant ainsi l'illusion d'un Scorpius la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il était furieux.

Il donnait l'impression de posséder chaque centimètre de la pièce ainsi que tout ce contenu, Rose y compris.

- Quand est ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Quand est ce que tu comptais me dire que tu devais partir à New York ?

- Scorpius, tu le savais ! Tu savais que ce n'était qu'une transition ! Ce boulot, l'appartement …

Elle n'osait pas dire « Nous ».

- Tu savais qu 'à la fin de l'année j'allais intégrer un hopital et que ce travaille à la gazette n'était qu'un moyen de payer les factures en attendant qu'ils me trouvent une place.

- J'ai l'impression de rejouer la septième année, encore et encore. Tu dois partir, tu dois faire ta vie, devenir médicomage, tu ne peux pas dire au reste du monde que tu aimes un fils de Mangemort… Je suis fatigué de me battre avec toi Rose. Je sais comment ça fonctionne, si tu leur disais que tu as une vie ici, avec quelqu'un, des attaches … Ils te trouveraient un poste plus près…

Il portait une tristesse infinie sur son visage, celle ci avait remplacé la rage. Mais Rose n'était pas dupe, elle n'osait pas encore se rapprocher de lui. Comme pour lui donner raison sa bouche prit un pli dur.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu comptais faire comme la veille de la remise des diplômes ? Me laisser jouer le match le plus important de ma carrière, m'interviewer avec ta froideur professionnelle, me faire croire que nous avons tout le temps du monde devant nous, me faire l'amour et me laisser me réveiller seul dans un grand lit encore tiède ? C'est ça que tu voulais faire ?

Et maintenant il souffrait, la peine dans ses mots, la douleur de ce souvenir encore frais dans chacun de leur esprit, tout, la coupait comme une lame, droit au cœur.

- Scorpius … murmura t elle en avançant vers lui.

- Non ! Arrete ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te dire non, que je reviendrai toujours vers toi, que je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais je ne veux plus me battre pour nous deux alors soit tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble, que le monde entier le sache et dans ce cas là oui, viens, prends moi dans tes bras et embrasse moi et nous nous battrons ensemble pour que cette relation marche soit tu n'es pas prête et dans ce cas là laisse moi jouer mon match et reste où tu es.

Elle resta immobile, comme paralysée. Scorpius venait de lui poser un ultimatum. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard, elle savait que cette fois ci il irait jusqu'au bout. La détermination dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas mentir.

- Scorpius tu ne peux pas jouer dans cet état. Viens…  
- J'ai finis de venir vers toi, la coupa t il, je ne ferai plus jamais un pas dans ta direction. J'ai fait tout les sacrifices nécessaires, je sais que tu ne m'as rien demandé, que c'était mon choix et je voulais les faire mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus porter cette relation pour nous deux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le match, nous serons qualifiés et tu auras ton articles.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles dans la pénombre, Rose interdite et Scorpius sachant mieux qu'espérer.

Quelque part une sonnerie retentie, elle indiquait qu'il était temps pour les spectateurs de se mettre en place car le match allait bientôt commencer. Scorpius devait rejoindre son équipe, Rose le reste des journalistes.

- Allez l'Angleterre, conclue t il amèrement avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de quitter la pièce.

Le bruit de la porte qu'il venait de claquer mit fin à la paralysie de Rose, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Elle devait tenir, tenir au moins jusqu'à la fin du match, peut être jusqu'à la fin de la soirée qui le suivrait. Ensuite, elle pourra claquer la porte de la Gazette et partir pour de bon.

123

What we called love – Liza Flume

Je sais que j'ai déjà des projets sur le feu mais cette scène était coincée dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si je devrais en faire un OS, une histoire … Le temps et les reviews le diront !

Bisous bisous


End file.
